Nomore
by GwenRoses
Summary: Someone once told June Hayes that mankind was crippled by their fear of the unknown. According to June, who is a dangerous and inexperienced mutant, that was the day she resolved to never let her fear rule her.
1. Chapter 1

Someone once told June Hayes that mankind was crippled by their fear of the unknown. According to June, that was the day she resolved to never let her fear rule her. Her life from then on had never been the same.  
>XXXX<br>The troubled mind of the girl brought her to a distant, unfamiliar world that enveloped her in the cold darkness of her mind. She was a speck, floating in a wide ocean of obsidian blackness. Darkness was all she saw. Why was she here, at this very moment? Who exactly was she? She could feel there was something significant going on somewhere, something that concerned her, that she should know about, but the feeling was dim and distant, as if she had forgotten something important and couldn't recall what it was. Blurry images teased her at corners of her vision. Suddenly her body jerked and June screamed as memories came rushing back to her. Now that the floodgates were open, the pain flooded in as well. Pain. So much pain. Hot tears escaped her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. The images playing in her mind were too much for her to handle. A lonely child, sitting alone on the playground. June's mother screaming. Her childhood best friend, writhing in pain from the effects that June's mutant abilities brought. The men with the hooded faces, cutting into her face and body. Trying to get her to break and give in. '_Am I dead?'_ She wondered. '_No, I'm not dead, I'm still breathing... And there is so much pain...Heaven wouldn't have pain. Or am I in Hell?_ _There must be great pain in Hell. Oh dear God I am in Hell. No, no, get a hold of yourself, your still breathing.'_ She gasped like a fish out of water and grasped at her throat. When would they be back with more ways to torture her? She could still feel the knife on her arm, and the searing pain that it brought. '_Breath, June_.' Her hands fumbled around, feeling the warm, slick, sticky ground underneath her. Suddenly she could hear the click and creak of a heavy iron door opening, and then heavy footsteps. Another electric shock coursed up her spine and her entire body jerked again. She let go of a shrill scream, jerking and kicking, until her lungs gave out and she collapsed. She slipped into the sweet stillness of oblivion and let her mind drift to a better place. That was when the flashback first begun.

"Becca, what the heck are you doing in there? How long does it take to put on freaking makeup? You did NOT take this much time putting on mine." June shouted. Becca cracked open the bathroom door slightly.  
>"Well, sorry. Not all of us are natural beauties like you." she called out, and then shut the door once again with a click.<br>"How long are you going to take? The bus is going to leave without us and we aren't going to be able to go because you thought it was more important to put on eyeshadow than actually show up on time."  
>"Just a minute!" Becca's muffled singsong voice came from the bathroom. June rolled her eyes and flopped on her bed to wait out the extra hour she estimated it would take Becca to finish.<br>"Oh Becky, it's only a field trip, you don't have to look pretty for me." June called out teasingly.  
>"Oh please. You know who it's for." Becca countered, pushing her way out of the bathroom door and striding in. "Same reason I did your makeup. For you-know-who." Even though June couldn't see it, she knew that Becca was sending a mock seductive look at Emily, who sat in the top bunk of the bed blasting rock music so loud out of her earbuds both Becca and June could hear it. June rolled her eyes to show she didn't care.<br>"Oh, I see, so this is all for the one and only, Jeremy Colt?" she said in a manly voice, throwing out her chest and flexing her arms like a weight lifter. She then pantomimed a faint and shrieked in the most girly voice she could. "How can I complain now?" Her roommates laughed along with her. They had been trying to set the pair up from the moment June had stepped onto the school grounds. Jeremy was apparently cute, sporty, popular, and according to Becca and Emily, was the perfect match for her. Plus, he was a senior. But June promised herself she would not fall in love, she had hurt too many people that she loved. And if he found out she was a mutant, he would treat her like filth, just like the mutant-hating kids from her home town did when they found out. June dismissed the thought and fumbled around the room, looking for the spot where Becca had left her suitcase. Becca came and took June's hand and led her out, waving a hand at Emily on there way out. Emily didn't get to go on the Science class field trip, because of a prank she had conducted in the teacher's lounge bathroom a month prior that had ended up making all of the school toilets and sinks (and even the watering fountain) gush up purple goop for a week. As Becca pulled her along, June trailed her fingers along the walls to keep tabs on where they were, even though she knew which way they were headed. Becca chatted away happily next to her.  
>"Oh I wish you could see your hair, I did it so pretty, it's all red little ringlets and I pinned part of it up. Ooh I wish I had used my jewel clip, the green would have looked so good with your eyes..." Becca ranted on like this for the majority of the walk. June just smiled and nodded her head, because she knew if you got her started, Becky could talk hours and hours and not realize the other person wasn't listening. What Becca didn't tell her, and June couldn't see it, but June knew that the people passing in the halls swerved out of the way to avoid coming in direct contact with her. All her life she had been underestimated because she was blind, and as a result, her independence intimidated people. As she walked, June wondered, how they would treat her if they knew the secrets she harbored? Would her friends treat her like all of the others? She didn't want that. It had to stay a secret. She wouldn't let that happen.<p>

June and Becca ended up having to run for the bus that had started to leave without them, but it finally stopped. The overworked bus driver rolled her eyes as they climbed on. She walked down the isle with Becca, who acted like a little kid and stuck her tongue out at the bus drivers back, and sidled into a window seat near the back of the bus. Not surprisingly, the person that plopped down next to June was not Becca. June had expected Becca would try to get Jeremy to sit down next to her, but she hadn't thought he would. In the world of school cliches Juniper Hayes, an oddity, should not socialize with someone as 'popular' as Jeremy Hudson. June looked out the window, though she couldn't see anything, just so she wouldn't have to look in his direction. He coughed awkwardly and then addressed her.  
>"Hey." he said. June hoped she could make a remark without making a fool of herself.<br>"Hey." she said. Another silent, awkward moment slid by before he sighed and then looked at June teasingly.  
>"So...come here often?" he joked, trying to ease the tension.<br>"Where? On smelly bus's full of hyper teenagers and rude bus drivers?" She replied sarcastically. "Only all the time." He chuckled.  
>"I thought so." he ran his fingers nervously through his carefully styled hair and stared into her blank eyes. June realized she was making him nervous and averted her eyes so he wouldn't stare at them.<br>"So, um...are you excited?" he asked politely.  
>"Should I be?" June asked, not knowing the right anwer. The truth was, she was excited for the trip, but Jeremy made her nervous and she wanted to agree with him.<br>"I'M kinda excited." he said.  
>"Yeah, me too." she smiled, but didn't look directly at him.<br>"But we're going to be sitting down for the entire day, it's going to be so long." he complained.  
>"Yeah." They dropped into silence and the awkwardness hovered in the air between them. It stretched longer and longer, lasting several minutes. She had no idea what to say. Eventually he gave up trying to hold out on a conversation and invited Becca to come sit by her, claiming he was boring her to death and didn't want to bother her. '<em>More like he doesn't want to bother with me'<em> June thought regretfully. She wished she could be more witty and interesting when Jeremy was around, but she seemed to have a brain lapse whenever she talked to him. She sighed and tipped her head back against the seat, closing her eyes, and preparing for the long trip ahead.  
>XXXX<br>"Ok girls, it's time to get ready for bed!" their professor, Ms. Cale, peeked through the hotel door. In the bathroom, June spat out the bitter mint toothpaste into the counter sink. She hated the sharp taste of the mint, but her mouth didn't feel clean after brushing if it was any other flavor. June stepped outside the bathroom door and reached for her pajamas on the bed.  
>"No no no," Becky whispered, placing a hand on June's.<br>"Shhh...don't get in your pajamas, we're going out tonight. Were going on a little...adventure, you could call it." she grinned.  
>"You mean your gonna sneak out? And go where?" June asked, incredulous.<br>"_We_ are going to sneak out with some of the guys and go to the mall." She said, hushing June's loud tone. June shook her head.  
>"Nuh-uh, no way. You are NOT pulling me into this. You have fun putting your necks on the line. You guys are going to get sent home. I'm not going anywhere." she made clear.<br>"Oh please, all the teachers are asleep, and the boys are waiting for us. Come on..."  
>"Jeremy is coming..." Hazel, another girl that was placed in the hotel room with them, added in. She waggled her eyebrows at June. June shook her head.<br>"No. She said, finalizing it.

XXXX  
>A few couple of hours later, June trudged alongside the mass of college kids sneaking out. What if the teachers came to see if we we're asleep or ok? June thought. But then a tiny nagging voice spoke up in the back of her mind, saying, '<em>We aren't baby's anymore, they aren't going to check. Why not just relax and have some fun, flirt with the boys. And Jeremy. It's just one night, you won't even be missed.'<em> June trudged quietly along. She wasn't ready to give in yet.

"Come on June, we are going to get caught!" her friends hurried along. they giggled and surged ahead. June was lead only by Hazel's hand. The truth was, June HAD had fun. They all had chatted and shopped and even stopped for ice-cream. But they had to get back soon. June wished she could see the city lights. The different colors shone through her eyelids and the different city sounds of the late night hubbub roared in her ears.  
>"Hey, June, come here. Can I talk to you?" June heard Jeremy's voice behind her. Hazel squeezed June's hand excitedly, like a school girl . June drifted over to where she heard Jeremy and waited.<br>"Hey, do you wanna come walk with me in the park?" He asked. She smiled and nodded, and then reached her hand out and took his arm, so he could lead her. She waved in the direction of the others and called out, "Go on, we'll catch up!" June and Jeremy walked along casually, each waiting for the other person to speak first.  
>"It's a nice night out" she said.<br>"Yeah, I like how warm it is here at night." he said off handedly.  
>"So where are you from? You know, before you came to the university." Jeremy said. June grimaced inwardly. Home was a sensitive topic.<br>"West coast. You know, California."  
>"Is it warm there?"<br>"No...foggy, where I lived." June fingered her necklace absentmindedly. "Where do you live?" trying to change the topic to him.  
>"Colorado" he said, smiling, obviously thinking of home. June sat on the swing and pushed off with her feet.<br>"Are you going home for the winter holidays?" he asked.  
>"No." She said quietly, suddenly self conscious, not wanting him to ask the questions she knew were on his tongue.<br>"Why?" his tone was odd, June couldn't determine what was off.  
>"My mother died in a...um...accident, last year. My father and I got in a fight about right before I came here." It felt strange speaking to another person about it. She coughed.<br>"What was the fight about? How did she die?" Jeremy was being unusually demanding for her answer, but June suddenly wanted to tell him. It was comforting to tell someone. She had kept the secret for twelve years. He would keep her secret, and there was no one around to hear them.  
>"A mutant accidentally killed her. And my father blames it on me." she confided.<br>"Why does he blame you?"  
>"Because..." she took a deep breath. "well... It's a long story," she didn't want to tell him anymore. Suddenly the strange tone from before was back in Jeremy's voice when he said, "Well if you don't want to tell me then that's fine. You've told me just enough."<br>"What do you mean?" said a confused June.  
>"Oh nothing." he said dismissively. He turned his back on her and pulled out a small black... Cell phone? No, it was some strange device. He pressed a button on it.<br>"Jeremy...?" June was cautious and suspicious all of a sudden.  
>"I said it was nothing. I was just making sure you are exactly who we thought you were." said Jeremy's back.<br>"We?" June was befuddled.  
>"Oh yes, you heard me correctly, I said we." Jeremy spun around to face her, and June stumbled backwards. Her heart raced. This was not happening. She suddenly realized what she had her heard in Jeremy's voice. It was accomplishment. As if he had found exactly what he wanted. Like the sickly sweet voice of the spider inviting the fly to dinner. Something was going terribly wrong.<br>"Because I'm afraid, Ms. Hayes, I'm not who you thought I was."


	2. Chapter 2

Sightless 2

Authors notes-  
>If you are reading this right now it means you clicked on my story and read through the first chapter and want to keep reading! I hope a lot of people are reading this right now. I LOVE YA! Not to be a creeper or anything. And hey, that review button at the bottom has been spending more and more long, cold winter nights alone, if you could just give it some company... It'd be greatly appreciated!<p>

Thank you PhantomHeiress, you are the best and always will be :)

In this chapter the entire part with June is still a flashback.  
>Now, ON WITH THE STORY!<p>

* * *

><p>Professor Xavier gathered all of the X-Men into his office at the mansion. There was an extremely urgent matter to be addressed right away.<br>"Is everyone present?" the professor asked. "We need everyone."  
>"We're here." shouted Logan, who rushed in trailed by the more recent members of the X-Men, Bobby Drake, Rogue, and Kitty Pryde, who had just barely been released from their classes. Logan was sweaty and breathing heavily.<br>"This better be good, 'cause I was in the middle of something important." Wolverine growled.  
>"Well I wasn't, so go on ahead." grinned Bobby, nodding his head at the professor.<br>"We have an exceptionally big problem." began Charles Xavier. "As a few of you know there have been a multitude of problems, caused by an unknown source, for the past few weeks. This week there was a disturbance at a nearby park that we believe could have been caused by the same source. There was a kidnapping of a young women and a man there, and looking into this capture, I have learned some peculiar things about the girl targeted. Allow me to start from the beginning. Eleven years ago there was a large disturbance caused by a young mutant in a small California town. The mutant girl's power was unknown, but was extremely destructive. It destroyed half a city block. This incident was passed over, because it was believed that the girl mutant died in her own self-made explosion. This was not the case. We have now found that the girl had escaped death and has been living in southern Florida for the past year, attending school there."  
>"What does this have to do anything? If you needed us to do a pickup you could have just said so. Why did you need all of us?" Scott Summers asked.<br>"Mr. Summers, don't you know well enough to know that I wouldn't have called this meeting if it was going to be an easy pickup? Unfortunately, she has been captured and is being held somewhere, but we have no leads to who is holding her or where. We have reason to think that her abilities are extremely dangerous and powerful."  
>Logan crossed his arms and leaned casually against the wall.<br>"Simple then, we locate where this girl is, bring her here, and get her to tell us who kidnapped her and what they wanted."  
>"You know it's never that easy." Scott shook his head, ruffling his brown hair. "First we need to figure out who she is, verify its really who we are looking for, find where she is being held, discover what we are up against, devise a strategy for infiltrating the place and bringing her to the academy, save her successfully, THEN we have to try to get her to trust us, have her tell us about what enemy we face and what they needed her for, assuming that we can execute the aforementioned plan AND get her to talk AND assuming that she even knows. Simple? I would argue not."<br>"And we need to start on it right away. We have no idea who is holding her or what they're doing to her. I would like to ask Hank to work with me on finding the coordinates of where she is being kept; Scott, please work on a plan to infiltrate this place; Jean and Storm, please ready the X-Jet to leave at a moments notice." the professor instructed. "Mr. Drake, Ms. Pryde, and Rogue, please return and attend your classes. Everyone, be ready to suit up and leave at a moments notice. We have no idea how long this will take us or how dangerous this is going to be. Please, be prepared. You are dismissed." The professor furrowed his brow and wiped a large hand down his face, expressing his worry and exhaustion. Jean Gray came and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder as everyone filed out of the room.  
>"Don't worry professor. It's going to be okay." she said softly.<br>"I know dear, but I'm uneasy about this. It is obvious this is a new threat we are facing, and if they are kidnapping powerful adolescent mutants and the government doesn't know about them, they must be staging something big. This worries me most. We must find out what is going on." said the professor, taking her slim hand in his two big ones. '_Now, please prepare the X-Jet for travel._' He communicated telepathically. '_Make sure you prepare for heavy travel, we don't know where this might take us._' Jean smiled and nodded, taking her leave. Charles Xavier, now alone, rolled his wheelchair over to the window at the right of his desk and sighed. Draped in the warm, golden sunlight that streamed through the window, he set his mind to work on finding the girl who had caused such a stir.

XXXX

June snapped to attention and sat up sharply, causing her to hit her her forehead on some metal pipe and upset her sore head. She groaned and pressed her palms to her pounding temples. _What happened?_ She checked out her surroundings, taking in the cold cement ground, rotting smell, and frigid darkness. She felt like she had been rolling in mud, her jeans were no doubt covered in filth. Her brain slowly began running again and memories sluggishly came back to her, as if she was bringing a blurry camera into focus. Her heart stopped as she remembered.  
>Jeremy.<br>Who WAS he? WHAT was he? She remembered running, but he had sent some sort of creature after her, and she was no match for whatever it was. She remembered it was like a huge beast, snarling and drooling over her. And then his hands, grabbing her, and darkness. But looking back she realized it had not been just his hands, but many pairs. Multiple people had aided him in the chase. Who? What would they want with HER? A nagging voice in the back of her head spoke up, saying, _'Because your a mutant, why else? Nobody cared about you when you played the part of an innocent human, but then you had to go and tell Jeremy what you really were. And remember, your not just a mutant, your a mutant who has killed._' Then another voice, a voice of reason, spoke up in her mind. '_Its not your fault. It had been an accident._' But then the first voice was back saying, _'That's not how everyone else would have viewed it.'_ June whimpered and curled up into a shivering ball on her side, covering her face with her hands. She was almost as frightened as she was when her powers had first showed themselves, back when she was eight-years-old. Back when she had accidentally caused the explosion that ended so many people's lives. Just like before, she was surrounded by destruction, except for that this time, instead of it being her home destroyed, it was her life was what was smoldering in heaps around her. June started to cry. It was painful just thinking about it. She remembered how despaired she was, when it had happened, she had blown everything to bits, and both her best friend and baby brother had gone with it. She shook in her thin clothes and wondered where the heck she was, and where Jeremy was. Had he thrown her down in a sewer to rot? Had he taken her somewhere? What was his problem? She squeezed her eyes shut hard. _'It was just a dream_' June told herself. '_Its not real._' But nothing changed. She still sat in the same damp, dank room as before. She suddenly was aware that someone else was in the room with her. They hadn't made a sound, hadn't moved, or done anything else to give themselves away. It was her powers that gave them away.  
>"H-Hello?" she called out hoarsely, facing the shadow of a man leaning against the far wall casually.<br>"Ah June, so nice to see you awake and using those clever abilities of yours." leered a familiar voice. June shrunk back fearfully.  
>"How do you know about me? Where am I? What do you want with me?" Her voice didn't sound nearly as impressive or demanding out loud as than it did in her head.<br>"Now now, one question at a time." Jeremy smirked. "Lets see...how do I know you? I've known you nearly my whole life. I've been looking for you for quite some time now. And after all these years I found you; with the help of a very powerful friend of course. Now for your other questions, you don't get to know the answers to those quite yet. Just know this: you need that pretty little head of yours, and we need a little bit of...assistance. Mainly we need your powers. So what do you say? Do we need to do this the easy way or the hard way?" he leaned in close, breathing his sick, sugary breath in June's face. In reply, she spat what she could gather in her dry mouth at his face.  
>"Well," he said. "the hard way it is."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sheesh when was the last time I updated? Kinda a while...=P Sorry guys! Well here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if I get something incorrect that doesn't fit at all to the X-men comics. I don't own them, and I want to get everything correct. June and Jeremy are mine, though :) And you know, that review button down at the bottom LOVES you. It really, really does. Are you gonna break its heart by not reviewing? We both know your not that kind of person :) Lets givit some luvs 3

* * *

><p>'<em>Logan, we need you at the X-Jet, immediately. We've had a breakthrough. And we need to leave right away.' <em>Jean spoke telepathically. Several weeks had passed since that first meeting in the professor's office, and as Cyclops often stressed, 'time is precious'. Logan excused himself from the teenagers he was instructing self defense to and made a beeline for the changing room. He rushed to strip off his T-shirt and jeans and pull on his black leather jumpsuit. Once dressed, he ran through the halls of the mansion to the X-Jet. As he passed the kitchen, he nearly plowed into Scott, who was also pushing his way towards the garage. He nodded at Logan who asked gruffly, "Do you know what they found out about the kid?". Scott shook his head, ruffling his tousled brown hair. Together they plowed up the ramp of the X-Jet and jumped to action along with the others. Well, not exactly jumped into action.

"Wha'dda we got?" Logan took a seat next to the young X-man Bobby Drake, who was digging and crunching through an oversize bad of Doritos chips, and began buckling himself into the elaborate saftey system. Scott rushed over o the pilot seat next to Jean, who was in the co-pilot seat, and began flipping a number of switches, checking dials and pressing several buttons.

"Florida." Jean answered him matter-of-factly. "The head of some mutant organization is keeping them at some abandoned laboratory of sorts there. We don't know who; Professor Xavier has determined that this is a new threat we are facing. We havent found out what the girl's mutation is yet, but Hank suspects she must be something really powerful. We think it has something to do with the mind." Jean smiled sweetly. "Im hoping she is a telepath."

"Don't get your hopes up Jean, we dont know what sort of physical or mental state she is in. We have to assume the worse, seeing as we have no idea what has gone on in there." Storm said worriedly across the row from Logan.

"Alright then lets go find out." Scott contributed. "Here we go." The engines whirred to life and the jet soon lifted into the air. They took off towards a battle that they didnt know how it would play out. The mutants were left to their thoughts and silence overcame the interior of the aircraft. The thing heard between them was the soft hum of the engines as they soared over city streets. After a few minutes of agonizing quiet Bobby, who obviously had heard nothing of the conversation, his mouth overflowing with red-orange chips, offered up the most intelligent question.

"Nmph...wait. What about this girl? You said she has the Force or somethin'?" The mutant's on the jet groaned in exasperation. Rogue, who sat next to him, rolled her eyes and asked,

"Bobby, don't you listen to ANYTHING?"

XXXX

June released another blood curling scream as the pain ripped through her once again. She felt her skin break as old wounds reopened and warm blood spilled over her sides. The men standing over her pressed their tools harder into her.

"Stop! Oh please, S-stop! Anything! I'll do anything!" She begged. They mercilessly cut deeper into her skin, unmoved by her pleas. They would't stop at anything until they broke her. June was painfully aware of the sharp cold metal surgical table beneath her. She tried to fight back at the beginning, but now they had her strapped in, and all she could hope for was death. The sweet mercy of death would be a heavenly blessing and a relief at this point. She had no hope for a chance to live now. June could only sob and struggle to stay sane. The men all of a sudden ceased their work and June heard them step away from her. She tried the best she could to become as small as possible. She whimpered like a hurt child, and made small choking sounds as she fought to not cry. Despite her efforts, she began to sob and her eyes burned. She wished desperately to rub them. June heard careful, light steps approaching, and a dark silhouette she couldn't see looked over the distorted. She choked and tried to keep silent. Jeremy, or whoever the monster he was, leaned over her and whispered into June's ear.

"Oh June. . . . it is a mystery what a beauty you still are even after all of this." He glanced around distastefully. "Why are you letting this happen? I thought you were the kind of person who. . . . 'shaped her own destiny'?" He chuckled, fanning his hot, perfumed breath across her cheek. He went on. "June, you know the pain can stop. All we need to hear are those two little words. Do you remember them? This all could be over. Come on June. . . . Or you could fight back. With your mutation. We know you have it in there. Go on, fight back." he whispered luringly into her ear. His promises contaminated her mind, poising her thoughts of resistance. June panted a question back.

"W-what...are you?"

He chuckled as if it was the funniest question in the world. "Don't you know, poor June? Haven't you guessed? I'm just like you. Hm. . . . I'll let that sit in that pretty little head of yours for a while why I. . . leave these men to there work." His footsteps retreated and the hooded men advanced to resume what they had put off. June screamed until her voice gave out, and then when she could no longer scream, found herself weeping piteously. When would it end? June would never trust him. Her blood, which was spilled because of him, would forever stain the tiled floor in that cruel torture chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

Sightless Chapter 4

Hey people (if there are any there), here is yet ANOTHER Chapter of Sightless! I'll try and make this one longer DON'T FORGET! If you review, a man will hand out ice-cream to little children at P. Sherman Wallaby Way Sydney, Australia. You know it :D oooorr I will just be very, very happy. Don't be shy! I hope SOME people are reading this! As I was saying, the chapters before this weren't really getting anywhere, but it will pick up from here, I promise ;) oh! And remember to PM me and tell me if I get something incorrect about the X-men or the academy. I don't own them! And now we continue with the story….

XXX

A few hours later Scott landed them in a cleverly concealed clearing, shadowed by a patch of trees, in southern Florida. Everyone climbed out of their seats and stepped out of the jet quietly, and then were gathered around Scott and Jean as together they explained the goal.

"So here is the plan." Scott crouched on the ground and laid out a large crumpled piece of paper with the layout of a building on it. "Hank was somehow able to get his hands on the blueprints of the building, and so we can lay out a plan. These are old prints though, and so we don't know exactly how the building may have been altered, as it most likely has. So, as I was saying, the building used to be an old factory of some kind, supposed to be demolished years ago, but it was bought by an anonymous source before it was. The main entrance is here." He pointed to a spot on the map. "We aren't going to be able to enter through the main entrance; it will be heavily guarded. There are a few other entrances, but those set off alarms that have been set up. Luckily we have found an old rooftop entrance has been overlooked and we can enter through there."

"There are large rooms down below the old factory that used to be used to hold whatever products or supplies the factory needed. If they are going to keep her anywhere, it will be there." Jean explained.

Scott continued, saying, "The object of this mission is to get in as quietly as possible, find the girl, get her out, and leave before she is noticed gone."

Logan snickered. "In case you haven't noticed, being stealthy isn't exactly our strong suit. They probably have dozens of cameras and alarms, and if these guys are planning somethin' as big as the Professor thinks, they aint' lettin' that girl outta their sights, and they sure as heck are gonna put up a hell of a fight to keep her there." Scott awarded him with a glower.

"We weren't planning on leaving easily. We are going to need to make a quick getaway if they come after us, so we need someone to stay with the ship and keep it ready to leave. Kitty, you have been taking lessons on how the ship works, do you think you can stay and keep the ship-"

"No, I need to go inside with you." Kitty said, clearly surprised Scott hadn't already thought of it. "That way if we need to be phased through a few walls or locked doors, then I'll be there to do that. Rogue knows the basic jet controls, make her stay. It only makes sense." Scott's face grew frustrated for a moment, but then he pursed his lips and nodded his head.

"Ok, I see your logic. Rogue, you are going to have to stay and watch the ship. Is everybody clear on what to do? We need to split up once inside, but stay in the general vicinity of each other. If fighting breaks out, I will take Kitty and Jean with me down to get the girl. Understand?" As soon as everyone did so, Scott rose and brushed himself off. "And people, remember, we don't know what we're facing. There could be anything in there. My hope is that we can catch them by surprise and they won't be prepared, but if they, whoever they are, prove to be too powerful, I'm going to call a retreat." This was met immediately but protests.

"We can't do that!"

"They'll be prepared for the next time we come!"

"They could get even more powerful by the time we get back anyway!"

"What about the girl?"

"She might get hurt!" Scott rose up a hand to stop them and waited for silence. When he had it, he shook his head.

"That was an order, not a suggestion. If I say we retreat, we retreat. We aren't losing anyone today." He stated. When a few people tried to argue again, he spun on his heel and walked across the dirt into the X-Jet, rolling the blueprints up as he went. The mutants glanced at each other and then followed him into the jet.

XXX

Something was different. June could feel it. They hadn't come for her today either, and the air had an edgy feel to it, as if the winds that blew through the rooms at night were anxious for something. June's breath misted in the frigid darkness and she wrapped her arms about her own shivering body. She cupped her hands over her mouth and exhaled on them in a vain effort to try make them warmer. Though she had no way of telling the time, she somehow knew at least three days had passed since the strange men had come to work on her again. The minor injuries on her arms had scabbed over and were starting to close yet again, but she felt her larger cuts start to ooze pus. June painfully propped herself up against the wall and probed her wounds. When she found they were in the same condition as they were five minutes ago, she closed her eyes. She felt like she would start to go crazy if she didn't get sleep sometime soon. June yawned largely and curled up in a ball on the hard floor. As she drifted off into a fitful sleep, she could have sworn she could hear loud voices echoing down into the long, empty hallways of the basement storage rooms. . . .

XXX

Jean carefully ducked around another corner of the building, her senses on edge. Kitty, who stood behind her, closed off the space with a light leap and quickly flattened herself against the cold cement wall. Scott took up the rear, consistently checking behind him to signal Logan and his group a ways off.

Jean looked ahead for anyone in the next hallway, and finding no one there, snuck her way down it. Suddenly a man, dressed head to toe in a black uniform and carried a gun, turned the corner and looked face to face with Jean. Jean froze and stared. At first the man looked confused, but realization grew on his features and he stumbled backwards.

"Jean, duck!" Jean did, and Kitty roundhouse kicked over her head and hit the man in the temple, taking him down.

"Thanks" Jean said, standing up.

"Crap, look at what we did." Kitty prodded the unconscious man with her toe. "We can't take him with us, but we can't leave him here for someone to find."

"Well he was alone, and I'm guessing that because they aren't expecting an attack. He looks like he was the only guard on this floor." Scott said.

"Let's hide him somewhere, just in case." They looked around, but obviously there were no convenient places to store a body, and so they ended up propping him up in a corner to make him seem like he was sleeping.

"Well it's going to have to do, 'cause we've got to get going." This time Scott took the lead and led the first group down into the basement, where they were overwhelmed by the stench of blood and chemicals. It was incredibly dark, and the rooms were only illuminated by a small flickering light in the middle of the concrete tunnel that served as a hallway the many rooms. Scott was the first to ascend, and then Jean and finally Kitty. They walked along the first corridor and made a right turn to the next.

"These were storage rooms?" Kitty asked doubtfully. The rooms down this hallway had an ominous feel to it, and large, suspicious dark patches blotted the floor. Jean stepped around these patches and peeked into each room, finding nothing each time. Finally, she spotted a large heap inside of one and shook the handle, but it was firmly locked, as she suspected. Kitty grabbed onto Jean and Scott's arms and phased them through the door. At first Jean was disappointed. The heap just a pile of dirty clothes. But when the heap groaned and rolled over, Jean gasped in shock and clasped her hand over her mouth.

The girl was a mess. She had messy hair, ratty clothes that looked as if she had been rolling in mud, and her face was puffy and scarred. But these things were the least of the horror. The girl lay in a bloody, broken heap, and had infected wounds running up the length of her body. The skin on her arms, legs, and necks were stained red from blood. When they entered, the girl sat up somehow and dizzily tried to look at them. The girl raised her arms above her head and spoke in a raspy voice, "Ok, let's get this over with." She obviously didn't see they weren't the other men who had done this to her. Scott stepped forward.

"We're here to take you away from this place." He said coolly.

"Oh frick, I am hallucinating, aren't I?" the girl dropped her arms and leaned back against the wall. Jean stepped forward and crouched down by the girl.

"No, sweetheart we really are here to help you." She whispered to the girl, much like she might speak to an injured animal. The young mutants eyebrows pulled together.

"Who, are you people?" the girl asked quietly.

"We're the X-me-" Scott was cut off by a loud siren wailing and a red light flashing over their heads.

"Well, that's us." He said to Jean, and then yelled over the siren at the girl. "You're just going to have to believe us! " The girl looked unsure. Kitty walked forward bravely and stuck out a hand to her.

"Do you trust us?"

The girl hesitated, then grabbed Kitty's and stood up painfully, ready to leave this place forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Sightless Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Hope you guys liked the last chapter, I'm super excited to post this one! This chapter was supposed to be a part of chapter 4, but SOME people (*cough cough* Caroline*cough*) got impatient ;P so here it is! Will they get out safely? Will June be strong enough to go? Will Jeremy catch them? DUN DUN DUUUUUN!. . . . . so, as always, pretty please with a cherry on top reeevvviiieeewww if you are reading this…..or…..or….. A MOMMY BELUGA WHALE WILL DIE! AND HER BABIES WILL BE LEFT ALONE TO FEND FOR THEMSELVES! :O And I'll probably do something crazy like eat myself out of my sorrows and get all obese and dead and…yeah. That would be four deaths you're causing by not reviewing! O.o So review, and prevent this! Please, if you notice any technical screw ups with my story, then please correct me J I do not enjoy looking like an idiot :P I promise. Sooooo….. Enough with this randomness and ON WITH THE STORY!

Leaving was a lot harder than Scott had planned. June proved to be a lot worse than she looked, and limped down the loud, echoing concrete hallways of the basement. From the moment she stood up she looked like she could collapse at any moment, but she was a tough cookie and braved the pain to get out. Kitty led her carefully up the stairs and as they reached the top of the stairs, they emerged into a war zone. Each X-man was locked in combat with the men, who wore identical clothing to the one they had knocked out earlier, that had sprung on them. Kitty, Scott and June all ducked back down the stairs to avoid being seen, while Jean ran out to assist Bobby, who was struggling with several men. Scott turned grasped Kitty's shoulders.  
>"Kitty, listen to me, I know you're new to the whole 'X-men battle', but you need to get this girl to the X-Jet as soon as possible. I need you to phase through everyone with her and find a way out. It's important you get her to the ship and tell Rogue we need to leave. Now go!" With wide eyes, Kitty fearfully gripped June's hand and used her mutation on them, running into, or rather through, the crowd of battling mutants and men. Scott rushed into the heat of the battle to meet a fresh wave of black clothed men. Scott blasted the floor at their feet and concrete flew. Glancing around, he took note of the state of the other X-men in the battle. Jean and Bobby (Phoenix and Iceman) were working together to take down a large group of men. Logan was fighting several at once by himself (typical Wolverine), and Storm was using her mutation to bring heavy winds from outside down into the old factory and blowing over crowds of them. He couldn't see the Cajun, Remy, anywhere. He yelled into his com-link for everyone to get to the Blackbird before sprinting off the way he hoped they had come earlier.<p>

It became immediately apparent to Kitty that the girl was in to shape to be moving, let alone moving at the pace needed to get them to the ship quickly and safely. There were many twists and turns in the halls and countless staircases. The girl seemed to see none of them. They had reached the end of a corridor when the girl had to sit. She dropped like a rock to the floor and clutched her side. Tears leaked out of her eyes and her expression was one of intense pain. Kitty looked helplessly down at her.  
>"Well I'm no doctor, but it's not looking too good." She stated. Kitty was on the verge of panicking when the girl looked up at her pleadingly with her big round eyes, and Kitty stooped down to stare into them. There was a milky white sheen covering a brilliant green eye underneath. It struck Kitty that the poor girl was blind. <em>'That was why... oh<em>.' Kitty thought. She glanced around quickly and dropped down next to her, sitting on her haunches. The girl started to cry furiously. Kitty hushed and whispered to her.  
>"It's going to be alright. We are going to get you out of here. Uhh...I don't think I can carry you. We could wait here for someone to find us, or we could try and get you to walk out. What do you think?" The girl brushed her tears off of her red, puffy eyes and suddenly gained composure and determination like Kitty hadn't seen before in her. The girl grit her teeth and stood up, leaning on the wall the whole way up.<br>"Let's get out of here." She said hoarsely, the determination in her voice matching her expression. Then she smiled at Kitty, despite her dry, cracked lips. "And my name is June." she said. Kitty, surprised, answered.  
>"Kitty. Er…that's my name." she gripped June's hand for support and turned to continue on. They had taken no more than a few steps when June whipped around to the sound of a deafening roar. The figure of a beast, a monstrous blur, raced in hot pursuit after them. The thing thundered down the corridor towards them and stopped no more than ten feet away. Kitty shrieked and gawked, forgetting to prepare herself to fight it. The creature was like a huge bear, but with wolf-ish features and a huge array of pointed teeth, and was a muddy color of black. It's hand were the size of trash can lids, and its beady eyes stared threateningly at Kitty, and Kitty got the feeling he was looking straight into her soul. Kitty, remembering herself, and coating her hand with June's blood as she did so, grabbed June's arm and started to run, but the huge creature jumped over them and into their path and bared it's teeth. Kitty screamed again and spun around clumsily, pushing June, who had no idea what was going on, the other way. The animal blocked their path once again and swiped at Kitty. When Kitty screeched and tried to flee again, June stood her ground, gritting he teeth and digging her heels in.<br>"JEREMY, STOP THIS!" she yelled at the thing. Kitty, who was cowering behind June, watched in a fearful awe as it grinned wolfishly and began to shrink in size until it was a young guy with messy brown hair, fitted jeans, a t-shirt, and a smirk that suggested he had just won a million dollars.  
>"So that's what you are, a filthy mutt. Not that I couldn't have guessed." June glared at him with un-seeing eyes.<br>"Oh June, you're so clever." he mocked. "Now come back here like the good little girl you are."  
>"You do think I'm stupid, don't you?" June said, raising her eyebrows.<br>"I think you're foolish. Do you really think that you would be leaving to a better life if you left now? You know what it's like out in the world. You will forever be prosecuted and hurt because of what you are. A mutant. Homo superior. These people who are 'rescuing you'" He chuckled and gestured to Kitty before resuming his serious tone. "They fight on the humans' side. They protect the people that want to kill you. And by fleeing with them, you are signing your death wish."  
>June turned slightly as if to look to Kitty for confirmation of this fact, and Kitty shook her head before remembering June's eyes. Jeremy continued.<br>"But if you come with me, I can guarantee your safety. No more foolish Homo sapiens will ever hurt you again. You are powerful beyond measure. If you only knew how much power you hold within you. You will be the breaking point of this war. I will promise you that. So what do you say? Will you try to leave, and live your life in misery, or will you take your life into your own hands and-"  
>Jeremy's words were cut off as a laser blast exploded into the ceiling above his head and chunks of cement rained down on him. Kitty dove and knocked June painfully out of the way. When the dust cleared, a frowning Scott was revealed. They all stood looking at the pile of debris, waiting for Jeremy to pop back out, ready for more. When he didn't, Cyclops shifted his gaze to the girls.<br>"We should go." He said bluntly.  
>"Right." Kitty agreed sheepishly. They began to move towards the exit, but June stayed stock still, as if she had frozen into a statue. She frowned.<br>"Hey, come on! We've gotta go!" Kitty yelled at June. June shook her head vigorously to clear her mind of whatever thought she had had and dashed towards the exit after Kitty. As they rounded the corner several men who were waiting to ambush them were greeted with a laser blast from Scott. Cyclops, Shadowcat, and June, who was limping as fast as she could, rushed towards the ladder that led to the roof. June began to get increasingly dizzy. They emerged into the blinding sunlight and June took an extremely brief moment to revel the feeling of the breeze on her hot face before being ushered roughly across the rooftop, up a ramp and into what she presumed was the aircraft Kitty had been referring to when she had said they needed to get to 'the ship'. They were immediately engulfed in a crowd of concerned voices and yelling people. '_Mutants_' June thought. _'like me._' She smiled to herself and everything around her slowed and passed in a haze, as if she had had cotton stuffed in her ears and the world moved in slow motion.  
>She vaguely remembered being led to a medical table, and fighting to stay as far away from it as possible, because it reminded her of the table where she was tortured. The gentle voice of a woman broke through it all.<br>"Shhh…..It'll be ok...just sleep..."  
>June laid on the floor silently, ready for soft quiet that came when she finally lost consciousness. She fought it for a while, remembering Jeremy. He was alive. She had sensed it. Something as simple as cement falling on him was never enough to take down the bad guy. June dimly thought about telling the woman about Jeremy, but decided against it. The important thing at the moment was to sleep and dream. And how June wished she would never have to wake up.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sightless chapter 6

Hey guys, here is 6. Yup. Excited about this chapter! Oh I'm sorry about last chapter, it wasn't written very well cuz I really wanted to get the chapter up already. This'un will be better :D Hope y'all are reviewing or at least reading :) I love all your reviews, short or long, they keep me writing this story and believing in my ability to produce an ok story-line. Special thanks for PhantomHeiress for her unfailing support and constant advice and comments. They get me through it all. She inspired me to begin this story! Thanks for everything you do, I hope you are liking the story as much as I enjoy writing it!

Review review review! They help me improve the story and I love getting advice. I really, really do :)

"Don't you think that's a bit too overpowering?"  
>"Not at all, I think you..."<br>June and her mother strolled up the sidewalk, shopping bags in hand, chatting up a storm. It had been a brilliant Saturday afternoon, the sky's were remarkably clear, and June could smell the ocean from a mile away. She loved the ocean, the smell of it, the feel of it; and wished she could see it. She wanted to see how big and blue it was. She loved the feeling of the sand between her toes and the sun warming her face. Her mother said she had lots of freckles from being in the sun too long. When she was little, June's mother would poke them with her finger and call them sun kisses, because she loved the sun so much, and it loved her. June wished she could go out on a boat that day, or just lay out on the beach. But she didn't mention this to her mom. She didn't want to bother her with a silly request like that. The sun beat down on her face just fine from here. Her mother's hand, weathered from the gardening she did every year, held June's gently and swung them back and forth. June smiled and stepped lightly, her carefree spirit shown clear on her face. She loved these days with her mother. They were a rare blessing and June loved every moment. They strolled along cheerfully.  
>"So me and your father had such a wonderful time. We went snorkeling and sightseeing and to a big Luau!"<br>"Oh that sounds like so much fun. When did you guys go?"  
>"Oh a few years back. We really wished you could be with us, we really did. At least we... Oh, um, wait, stop June sweetie,... I'll be just a second. I'll be right back. Stay here." Emily Hayes squeezed her daughters hand before dropping it and going to place a few dollar bills into a homeless man's hand. They had almost passed him by, put Mrs. Hayes noticed the poor man shivering in his boots, despite the warm sunlight. He wore a worn, color-drained coat, a battered hat, and sported a small, scruffy beard. He sat alone, accompanied only by a small backpack and a big black labrador dog, who wagged it's tail when she approached. She handed him her lunch, which she had been saving to eat later, and smiled good-naturedly at the man. The aged man look up and smiled back with crooked teeth, more than a few missing, and then croaked a few words like, "God bless you" and then pulled his tattered and torn coat tighter around his shoulders as the woman returned to her daughter.<br>"What was that?" June asked. She had sensed the man easily.  
>"Just a man who is less fortunate than us." she replied.<br>"So you helped a homeless man? You didn't give him money, did you? What if he's a druggie, just looking for a handout to go buy alcohol or cigarettes?" June asked.  
>"Well who are we to judge him or decide what kind of a person he is if we don't know him? He could, or he could be just be what he appears to be; a homeless man in need of help. You should know that, Junie. I would have thought you had learned that by now." she frowned, though June could not see.<br>"Oh...ok. Well anyways," June said as they continued on. "Back to Hawii. What does It look like there?" she asked.  
>"Oh, it is such a beautiful place" June could hear the smile in her mother's voice. "And I would love to someday take you and your father their, we could go as a family and..." the sweet voice of June's parent faded quickly and she became unnaturally silent. June felt her tense up beside her and grip their joined hands even tighter.<br>"Mom, is there something wro-"  
>"Shhhshsh, nothing just be quiet for a minute. Nothing's wrong, just keep walking." June heard the fake cheerful smile in her voice from a mile away. It worried her.<br>"Mom, really, what's going on?" June almost stopped walking to let her mother know she was serious.  
>"I-It's probably nothing, I can have silly superstitions but-"<br>"Mom! Are you going to tell me or not?"  
>"I...I think we're being followed." June's heartbeat stumbled. Followed by who? What did they want? Her mind automatically went to her powers. Could it be? June's mother kept glancing back, at the men who walked behind them. The car was still a ways away. June and her mother walked hurriedly and picked up their pace even more. June sensed her mom start to panic. June rushed even faster, breaking into a slow jog. Her heartbeat faltered again as she heard quick footsteps behind her. A brisk wind picked up, and June heard it toss fallen, crunchy autumn leaves and stray pieces of paper into the air and swirl them on the pavement. Their footsteps echoed loudly across the empty streets an into dark alleyways. To get to the car, June realized, her mother and her would have to walk through one. A perfect opening for an attack. She was about to relay this information to her mother when a rough hand grabbed her other arm. Mrs. Hayes shrieked and took off at a run, dragging June into the alleyway that led them to the parking lot where their car was, just where June was going to tell not to go. June stumbled along behind and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she heard deep voices shouting behind them. They reached the end of the alleyway and almost made it out, but their exit way was cutoff by the silhouettes of a few large men. June's mom clutched June near to her as they backed up...straight into another rough looking gangster. They were surrounded. June could sense that there was at least seven men. And they did not seems like the kind of people. Her mothers voice was shaky as she spoke.<br>"W-what do you want?"  
>A tall, buff Hispanic man with a goatee and a bandanna stepped forward. He held a small handgun tightly in his huge right hand.<br>"Give us your purse and your shopping bags. Empty her of valuables." He nodded to to two of the men and spoke in a deep voice. Junes mother quickly dropped her watch, wallet, earrings, purse, and shopping bags onto the ground. June felt her mother reach for her wedding ring.  
>"No mom, don't let them have that!" she whispered. An unseen tear slipped out of her mothers eye as she dropped it to the ground. It hit the ground with a hollow plink and the man scooped it up with the other things.<br>"Thank you for your cooperation." the leader said with an evil crooked grin. "Now that we have those, we can't leave any witnesses, can we?" He leveled the gun at June's head.  
>"NO! Don't shoot her! Shoot me! Leave her alone!" her mother shouted. The Hispanic man's insane grin returned as he pointed it at her head instead.<br>"Ok." he said.  
>"NO! STOP!" June screamed. Anger flooded her, and she did something she hadn't done for ten years; she used her mutation. She didn't know quite what happened right then. The man's grip went slick and the gun dropped to the ground with a clatter. His face grew vacant and his mouth hung open. He froze like a sculpture, and didn't move an inch. The other men were too stunned to react, their own mouths dropping open. June clenched her fists. She could suddenly see. She saw out of the man's eyes, and images came to her. She saw herself, the dim alleyway, her stricken mother, and the dumbstruck men. They came in black and white and were fuzzy, but she could see them. She could see. June was controlling the man. She had taken over his mind. But not for long. June released her hold on the man, who dropped to the ground, lifeless. Her consciousness returned to own body. She stood alone, her head tilted towards the ground, her hands spread. She had not been expecting to kill the man. He just died. The life was just sucked out of him. June breathed heavily, as she was dizzy, not used to using so much power. She turned and stumbled backwards, and then tripped on something. As she hit the ground, the world steadied slowly and she got a hold of herself.<br>"Mom? Mom, are you ok?" her hands reached out, looking, and her fingers prodded something. A hand.

A body.  
>"Mom?" she whispered so quietly, she almost couldn't hear herself. It was her mother. Her lifeless body, lying sprawled and stone cold on the ground in that alley. She was dead. Gone. Just like the man's death, the life sucked out of her. And it was June's fault, she knew. She didn't know how, but she knew it was. It was her bloody mutation. June choked out a few tears in utter disbelief and shock and dragged herself over her mother, as if to protect her from the other men. Her tears ran freely as she brushed the curly hair out of the pale face and clutched her mother's limp hand. In the limp hand her mother had held one last token; her wedding ring. June sobbed and gripped the ring and laid her head delicately on her mothers chest. As her powers reached out, June realized they all were dead. Every living human who had stood in that alleyway a few moments before...was gone.<p>

June started and woke up violently from her dream. For a few moments she had trouble deciphering where her dream world ended and reality begun. Everything had seemed so real. It was real. It hadn't been a dream, but a memory. June felt her face for the tears and found tubes, which she ripped tubes out of her nose. Then she groaned and rolled over. June was sore. Arms were sore. Torso was sore. Legs were sore. Head DEFINITELY sore. It pounded in time with her heartbeat and the steady beeping of a machine beside her. Everything, the world around her, it all smelled medical. When she got a grip of the world around her she realized something. Medical table. She was laying on a patients bed. Just like the one from..when... Jeremy. June screamed, memories of pain and the night before flooded into her. She rolled off the bed shrieking and ended up pulling the thin curtain covering her bed down with her. Hank, who had been attending another patient on the other side of the room, looked up surprised, obviously not expecting such a lively... wake up from his patient. He rushed over to the thrashing girl on the ground, who had quickly tangled herself up in the thin curtain and knocked over a table of equipment. He rapidly released the young mutant from the mess, gripped the girl's shoulders to steady her, and quieted her with a few calm words.  
>"Shhh...you're alright, just breath, you're safe." June gasped for air and breathed deeply. Where was she? Hank clasped her shaking hands in his large furry ones. She didn't mind. The fact that his hands were furry seemed to be the furthest thing from her mind. He whispered a few more settling words to her. The doors to Med Bay burst open and Jean Grey-Summers rushes in, taking in the strange sight of a trembling June and her fellow X-man Beast kneeling in a puddle of chemicals.<br>"I heard screaming." she explained, and raced over to where they were on the floor.  
>"What happened?"<br>"I'm not quite sure. Panic attack, I presume." Hank said in his deep, calm voice. The woman checked June's pulse from the ground, and shined a flashlight in her eyes.  
>"She seems ok. Are you alright dear?" Instead of answering, June closed her eyes tightly. Was she still dreaming? Did she really, truly escape that horrid place? She wondered. Jean tried to get June back into the bed, but June only shook her head furiously and stayed put.<br>"Sweetheart, you need to lay down, you are not in any condition to be up." The woman said gently. She looked sadly at the heavily mutilated girl. It was true. June still had not been washed up, for Jean's fear of hurting her, and the girl looked a mess. Dried, cracked blood caked her face and small wounds. She had several deep, infected slashes in her sides, arms, and legs, and innumerable scars all over her body. She had come into Med Bay with a broken leg and slightly punctured lung, heavy burns, the aforementioned infected gashes, and overall in terrible condition. She wouldn't have lasted much longer if she hadn't gotten to Xavier's when she did. They had conducted several surgeries and put countless stitches on her wounds. June didn't seem to notice. She was intent on staying where she was.  
>finally they coaxed her into a stuffed chair they brought next to the bed. She settled into it cautiously, as if it would bite her if she moved too quickly, but finally sat comfortably. As soon as she did, Jean put her on a feeding tube and gave her oxygen, but to Hank she seemed stable.<br>"Are you sure you're fine?" Jean asked. Again the girl didn't answer.  
>"Honey, you really should-" when Jean touched June's shoulder lightly, June jerked away as if Jean's hand had burned her. Jean stood like that, hand wavering in the air.<br>"Don't touch me..." the mutant girl croaked her first words since awakening. "...please."  
>Jean glanced at Hank, who looked back, concerned plain on his face. Then he shrugged.<br>"Alright then..." Jean said. She glanced back at Hank before turning to the girl again.  
>"Where am I? Who are you?" June asked quietly.<br>"I am Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers, and this is Doctor McCoy, we are a part of the X-men, and you are at Xavier's School for Talented Youngsters." Jean answered, prepared to answer her questions, but as soon as she said it, Jean's eyes suddenly went unfocused and she was silent. June was about to ask something when Jean came back to Earth and spoke.  
>"Sorry, and the professor would like to see you in his office as soon as you feel good enough to talk. He would like to ask you a few questions" she said. "Are you feeling up for it?"<br>June, whose hands were still shaking as she wrung them, nodded slowly. She had some questions of her own.


	7. Chapter 7

Sightless 7

Wow chapter 7? Hey, so well, erm, this one would have been up a long while ago but I kinda read the next chapter in PhantomHeiress's story Skin Deep (which I would HIGHLY recommend) and got a little bit insecure about my writing, so I spent an extra long time trying to patch up my weak spots in this chapter. Urrrg...I did as best as i could but...well, here it is. this was a difficult chapter to write, and I was pestered with writers block the whole time. I not very good with dialogue, so bare with me.

PLEASE REVIEW. Your comments mean more than anything to me. The beautiful button down there who's name is "Review" has been getting more and more friends, but let's make it feel extra loved this chapter, ok? I would really appreciate it. Like, alot. Alot alot. And plus, if you review, I will send you a lengthy thank you note, complete with a batch of freshly baked cookies :) ...well, metaphorically. Love y'all :) 3

June was to meet the professor Charles Xavier. But not quiet yet. She insisted on washing up. When she told Dr. McCoy of this, he was concerned about her injuries, and how they could cause her a lot of pain if she tried to clean herself up to vigorously.  
>"But I won't go if I can't get out of these jeans. I I will not wear them any longer. Or any of my clothes, for that matter."<br>The older mutant finally allowed her to wipe down herself with a wet towel to clean up. Ororo, a sweet mutant who was a teacher at the institute, as well as an X-man, brought her some old clothes. June had no idea who's clothes they were, but she was grateful for the clean softness of them all the same. Mrs. Grey-Summers convinced her into a wheelchair, concerned about her walking up and about so suddenly after her surgeries, and despite June's protests, Jean won out and was soon pushing June along to the patient's bathroom. June shrugged out of her bloody clothes painfully, but swallowed the look of pain off of her face and stiffened her muscles to keep from flinching when her clothes prodded a fleshy wound. It hurt, but she didn't want Jean to come help her. Once out of the filthy rags, Jean handed her a warm, soaking towel. June patted herself down, especially careful around the areas with burns, or where the skin was fragile. Jean looked on piteously. She wished the poor girl would let her help her. June obviously had been through a lot. Too much for a girl her age to handle. Each scar marring her body glowered darkly at Jean. The fiery burn marks on her face and neck matched the color of her blazing red hair, and stood out in great contrast to the pale, freckled skin that poked through out of some areas. Her hair, once long and thick, was now lopped off at a jagged angle and matted down against her forehead with blood and sweat. June pulled on the scratchy, white wool sweater Storm had brought her. It irritated her tender skin, but had longer sleeves that covered June's arms. Once ready, June turned to the woman. "Do I look better?" she asked doubtfully.  
>"Better than before." Jean said thoughtfully, looking her up and down. Truth was, it took all she had to not look at June and cringe.<br>"Then I'm ready." June quivered at the thought of meeting the head of such a powerful group of mutants. She had heard rumors at school about the X-men, not all of them flattering, but they were obviously a strong organization nonetheless. Jean gripped the back of the old creaky wheelchair as June sat back down, and rolled the girl down the hallway. The groans from the the chair bounced around the empty halls of the mansion. Jean told June that the school housed tons of gifted mutants, with ages ranging from all over, most of which were attending classes at that moment. Jean could tell that the girl's mind was elsewhere. June thought about the professor. What was his motives for sending the X-men to save her? Why would he even care? She gripped the worn, leathery armrests that sat on either side of her. A cool breeze filtered in from an open window somewhere and blew her hair around her face. The clicks of Jeans shoes tapping the cold, hard floors echoed loud enough to be heard at the opposite end of the long hallway. June heard a child shouting in the distance, probably somewhere outside. she folded her hands in her lap quietly and bent her head. Without trying, her powers activated themselves unprompted and it registered in June's mind the sheer number of mutants walking the school grounds. With all their powers combined, they could be stronger than a nuclear missile. As a matter of fact, some individuals at the school were probably stronger than a nuclear missile. The teacher pushed her in front of two large oak doors, and knocked on lightly. Before her hand even grazed the oak, a voice from inside called out, "Come in."  
>The corners of Jeans mouth lifted as she pushed June through the door, who furrowed her brow in confusion.<br>"Welcome, June! Come in, please, don't be shy!" the man sitting at the desk motioned in invitingly.  
>"I take it you slept well?"<br>"Well enough." June said as Jean rolled her up to the desk and then excused herself. Even though she tried to push it down, her mutation reached out and plucked information from him as if she had heard him say it out loud, and placed it in her head. Not much information though. She gathered he was an older, bald man sitting in a wheelchair, with his hands folded across the table. June was still confused about something.  
>"How did you know we were..."<br>"Oh yes, I am a telepath, child. " He answers before she can finish her question.  
>"...Oh...but that means... you can look at my thoughts." her eyes grow wide and her voice lifts at the end of the sentence, making it sound like a question. The professor hurries to assure her.<br>"I prefer to ask before I do. I dislike violating a persons thoughts without their permission. Which brings us to what I would like to talk to you about."  
>June pulled the scratchy sweater closer, trying to keep warm, because her blood had run cold. She knew he would expect her to answer questions about Jeremy, but she felt she had no answers to tell him. June did not want to talk about him yet. And she certainly did not want the professor playing around in her head. Professor Xavier, seeing her look of discomfort, softened his expression. As if reading her thoughts (which June was still not assured he wasn't) he told her,<br>"You do not need to tell me just yet. This event has obviously traumatized you and you need time to get back into things. Just remember, the longer you put this off, the more lives are in danger, particularly yours, and your family's. But that is a weighted topic to begin on, and I have not even introduced myself yet. How despicably rude of me. My title is Professor Xavier, though you may have heard some of our staff call me Charles, that is my name as well. Feel free to call me whatever makes you comfortable, though I would prefer you call me by my title. And even though I know your first name is June, I don't know anything else about you. Would you care to enlighten me dear?"  
>"Juni-" she hesitated.<br>"...June. Just call me June... Only June."  
>The professor smiled and nodded slightly.<br>"Very well. I'm sure Mrs. Summers has informed you who I am and where you are?"  
>"Yes, sir."<br>"Good. Then I would like to get to the point. Who was holding you hostage in Florida last week?"  
>"Wait, you don't know?" the man shook his head patiently.<br>"Well...I'm not sure exactly who he is, but he is not who I thought he was. When I knew him, he went by the name Jeremy. I don't really know anything about him, I guess. He said he had been looking for me for a while, and that he had known me all of his life. H said he had a powerful mutant helping him."  
>"Do you know why they kidnapped you?"<br>"He needed me to help...their cause. With my powers."  
>"What is your your mutation dear?"<br>"I thought you could see inside my head?" June said suspiciously,  
>"Only with consent." he smiled.<br>"Wouldn't it be easier if you just looked? Then you wouldn't have to ask me questions."  
>"I am a man of my word. Only with your permission." He said. June thought back.<br>"Well...maybe. Someday. And...I don't know exactly what my powers are. I mean... I don't think they are totally manifested."  
>"Why should they not be? You are nineteen after all."<br>"Well, you see, I never used them. For a really long time. Because  
>the first time they showed themselves...some people got hurt. Killed." The professor's face registered no surprise.<br>"So I don't think they are totally here."  
>"Scientifically, that would make sense. What do you know right now?" He leaned back in his chair.<br>"Two things." June's forehead knit together. "I can...take over people's minds. No like you, not anything like a telepath. Like in those old sci-fi movies. Mind control. I sort of hijack people's heads, and control them, make them do what I want. And when I do, I can see. In my body, I'm still blind, but using my powers...I can see, just like everyone else." then she corrected herself. "Well, not exactly like everyone else. It's blurry, and I can't see colors too well. But just the same."  
>She glanced back up at the professor, who looked thoughtful.<br>"Interesting." He pondered. "I don't think I've ever met someone with a power quite like yours. I would like to have Dr. McCoy look into that. Which now brings me to my last question. What will you do now, dear?"  
>June looked down at her hands awkwardly and then back up at the professor.<br>"I don't know..."  
>"Then I would like to suggest you stay here. We always have room. I would like to see your powers develop, and we cannot let you out there alone, with this mutant-organization after you. You are still extremely unstable an you need to stay under our care for the next few weeks. What do you say June?" He looked at her expectantly. June hesitated.<br>"Isn't there a tuition?"  
>"In your case, I think we can spare a room and meals."<br>"I don't want to take from you."  
>"Consider it a...scholarship." he smiled. June felt an overwhelming desire to take him up on his offer, but again she hesitated.<br>"Jeremy is still after me, yes?"  
>"Yes." Charles Xavier nodded.<br>"Then me being here would put everyone in danger."  
>"Us leaving you in the streets would be putting everyone in even more danger than if you stayed here. Here we can protect ourselves. If you're out there, we can't help you." He countered. June was panicking, trying to find an excuse to stay away, to not put these good people in danger.<br>"I can't except charity!"  
>"Ms. June, you can. If it makes you feel better, you can assist Ms. Monroe in her teachings. We cannot force you to stay, but we would like to help."<br>June thought for a long moment, considering.  
>"I can't." The professor, ever-patient, sighed.<br>"Why?"  
>"Jeremy said you encourage the people who prosecute mutants by protecting them. He said to me once that you were 'paving a path of war' between mutants and humans. Is it true, Professor?" June was surprised to hear an accusation in her voice. The professor's expression stayed still as a rock, as if why he heard the words she said often. They both stayed silent for a few moments, sitting quietly, a wheelchair on each side of the desk, facing each other. Xavier, who spoke first, chose his words carefully.<br>"I have... an old friend. My friend decided that us, the mutants, The ones with the X-gene, were superior to regular humans of our time. This man's views seem to resemble my friend's. But just because we protect the humans as well as our own kind, it does not mean we except and encourage abuse from mutant-haters. It seems that your acquaintance is out looking to eliminate the human race entirely. We believe humans and mutants can live in peace. That is the difference." He stared into June's blank eyes, trying to read her expression without using his mutation.  
>Relieved, June openly relaxed, and then peered sheepishly at the professor.<br>"When can I move in?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.**

Hallo :3 I know, I know, the last few chapters were like, BOOM BOOM BOOM PLOT PLOT PLOT!  
>That always annoys me when I'm reading stories, so I decided to put a little bit of fluffy fun here ;) hope you like it.<br>**PrincessAnime8**- sooooon...I promise. I wanted the last chapter to focus on the conversation between the professor and June. I promise I'll fit him in, but I first need to get over my grudge against him.

**Dryad Mage**- thank you for reviewing :) I'm so glad you are liking it. It means a lot, and yes, that makes so much more sense now that I think about it. I knew there was something wrong with that statement, but I couldn't figure out what. Thank you, I'll remember that :) if it isn't painfully obvious already, (just like Kitty) I'm no doctor. I appreciate the pointer.

**EquusNanashi**- I haven't thanked you before, but I really enjoy your reviews. They are really encouraging and I hope your still reading and liking it :D

And lastly **PhantomHeiress**- I can never thank you enough for everything you do :) sorry, I need to catch up on my reviews for your story :P Just to let you know, I'm so excited for more! Hope you are liking my story! I love your reviews, every time you are faithful, and you are the reason I haven't dropped this story and given up writing. But OMG CAPS LOCK. I feel so special :O :D so...this chapter is for you. Special. Because I was thinking about you the entire time I was writing it. Oh yeah. Oh, I wish I had enough guts to put Deadpool in my story, but I'm not that good yet. I'm afraid I'd kill it. Though... I kindof want to break the fourth wall a lil bit. Just a little... Kay, maybe a lot :D  
>Well anywayses...<p>

STORY!

* * *

><p>June was shown down a short hallway and up a few flights of stairs before being stood at the front of a wooden door. Mrs. Monroe turned to her and smiled deeply. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and placed a key in June's hand.<p>

"Well here you go, hope you like it. Hank- I mean, Dr. McCoy, would like to make daily check ups on you, so I'll come get you around the time that he needs you. It's the weekend, so relax, but on Monday I'll take you to your classes. Around 2:00 you can help me teach the younger kids. I'll get you then too. That ok?"

June nodded. "Then you are all set. You can go and rest now." The corners of her mouth lifted in a sympathetic smile. June creaked the smooth door slightly ajar and stepped into the darkness. The majority of the room was shadowed in dark, but from behind her eyelids June could tell light streamed in from the opposite wall. She stepped in, not bothering to flip on the light, and stood there quietly. As Storm stepped around her, switched the light on, and strolled to the other side of the room, June realized the bedroom was a lot larger than she had previously thought. She wriggled her toes in the plush carpet and took a long sigh, filling herself with the smell of flowers. That's what the the room smelt of. Flowers. Flowers and new leather. Ororo, who planted herself on the bed at the end of the large room, broke the silence and said, "The bed is here. If you need extra pillows you can ask anyone, we always have some handy." She rose and floated over to the window.

"Here is the balcony. Be careful, because it's a long way up." she moved to another part of the room.  
>"There is a bathroom here; all shared rooms have it, though you won't be sharing with anyone else quite yet." As June took this in, Ms. Monroe glided to another spot it the room, naming this, naming that, describing the room for June. June only wanted her to leave, so she could collapse. Eventually she did, and June dragged herself over to the narrow bed. She dropped the rags, which were her only clothes a few weeks ago, onto the floor, making a mental note to trash them later. She groped around the room, and walked towards the light coming from the window at the one side of the room. She fingered the thick blinds and stood a moment in the fading light that bathed her face before pulling the curtains shut, and immersing herself in total darkness. She found her way back to the bed and pulled her aching limbs under the covers carefully. As she lay her head on the pillow, she almost cried of joy. Once, she thought she would never sleep in a bed again. Yet here she was, alive and okay. The bed was so soft. The covers were warm, and wrapped around her like a comforting hug. Her head was instantly clouded with sleepiness, and in the calm, quiet darkness of the room, June Hayes slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.<p>

Xxx

It took the next few weeks for June to get used to living at the institute. It was a little bit hard to adjust to. She was surrounded by people like her, people with incredible powers, but sadly most of the people were just like the students from her old school. You would think that a blind girl with a few scars would not attract so much attention as a mutant with angel wings on his back, or purple skin, but you would be wrong. Maybe in the kind of school June usually went to it would, but here, having an extra limb, or the power to fly, that was normal. Being covered with scars was not. That was a sign that you had been in combat. Been attacked by other humans or mutants or creatures. Brushed death. One thing that a lot of people there never had to experience.

June felt the stares as she walked down the hallway. For the first few days June had to be showed around by one of the teachers, but after a few weeks she had memorized the hallways enough to be able to run and from places without running head on into walls, and insisted on moving about unaccompanied. Nobody offered help; a few had attempted to be friendly, but nothing more.

Xavier, upon learning about her education, put her in the classes with the other students. It turns out that June was fantastic at world history, memorizing dates and events came easily to her. Math and science were an outright pain for her to hope to understand. English was difficult as well, but she had learned through repetition to trace letters, memorizing the way her hand moved to write each one. It had been extremely difficult, but when she was young her mother insisted that she learn how to write, continuously telling her that her blindness was nothing but a disability that she could overcome. Her teacher said she had an exceptional talent, knowing how to. June knew Braille as well and written English, but she was terrible at grammar and spelling. Other than that, Physical Education with Logan she was great at.

She loved fixing things; she could use her hands, and often asked Logan if she could help him work on his motorcycle, though he often refused. Every day at 2 o'clock June would find Mrs. Monroe's classroom and help the younger kids with their work. She usually only helped pass out supplies and run errands for Storm, but occasionally she could help teach too. She loved working with the kids. Kids don't judge you for how you look.  
>All of this way great, but June found herself lonely, day after day.<p>

Xxx

June dragged herself into her room and dropped her textbooks and work onto the floor. Literally dropped onto the floor. The binders fell on their spines and papers with equations and facts flew everywhere. The professor made her write all of her work down, even if she couldn't use the work to review, telling her it would help facts stick in her head. It was a pain in the neck. June took a few steps forward and walked head on into her dresser. She fell onto her behind and rubbed her head where she hit it, while wondering what just happened.

_What the heck? Her dresser wasn't supposed to be there._

_Oh, how fun_, she thought. Someone must have played a prank and broke into her room to switch the furniture around. "People are jerks," she grumbled to herself and stepped over her scattered school supplies. She put her hands in front of her, ready to stop herself from running into anything else. After finding the bed, she dropped into it and shouted into the pillow, frustrated. She lays there for a few moments before there is a knock on the door.

"If you're here to be a jerk like everyone else, go away!" she yelled, but her words were lost in the fluffy-ness of the pillow. Another fervent knock. June lifted her head as to be heard clearly.

"Just freaking come in!"

As door creaked open, June rolled onto her back and forced a smile onto her face. "Yes? Mrs. Summers? Is that you?" she said. A vaguely familiar voice answered,

"Oh, um, no...it's Kitty. Pryde." Kitty Pryde said tentatively. June's bad attitude melted. She sat up.

"Oh, Hi. Look, I've been meaning to thank you... You know, for everything." she started.

"Oh, right. Your welcome," June detected the faint smile on Kitty's lips.

"And I've been meaning to introduce myself...formally."

"Oh...ok." June sat her hands in her lap and crossed her legs. Silence conquered for a moment.  
>Kitty wrung her hands before saying,<p>

"Soo...would you like to grab something to eat?"

XXXX

"Ok ok, then I said, 'I'll do whatever I want to, woman!' and Bobby got so mad it was hysterical!" Kitty and June erupted in laughter.

They stood in the staff kitchen surrounded by ingredients. After eating lunch together, Kitty had decided she liked June, and so together they snuck into the staff kitchen and were making a cake. And trashing the place. June was sure she had had too many sweets, and Kitty was constantly sticking her finger into the sugar jar and eating the sugar. Flour and sugar was all over the counter and floor, and batter was stuck on the girl's faces. On their sugar rush, the girls were being enormously loud and obnoxious. It was a mystery nobody had caught and chastised them yet. Kitty stood at the counter wearing Beast's apron, stirring a great glob in a bowl with a wooden spoon, and telling June a story. June, on the other hand, laughed and licked her fingers as she waited for Kitty to let her add more ingredients. Oh yeah, did I mention they were incredibly hyper? As they giggled, trying not to be too loud (and failing miserably), an idea struck June like lightning. She gasped with delight.

"Kitty! Let's dye it purple! We'll dye the cake bright purple with food coloring!"

"Yeah!" Kitty nodded enthusiastically and stirred faster.

June took the spoon and bounced on the balls of her feet while Kitty searched the room for food coloring. Eventually she found two small bottles of the stuff, one filled to the top with blue coloring and the other with red.

"Found them!" she squealed like a little girl as she rushed over to June. As they emptied the bottles into the glob, Kitty glanced at June.

"You know, I never do this. It's so much fun." she grinned, and she had to admit, June looked happier than she had in weeks as well.

"We'll make it a tradition then. Big purple cakes. Every week." June laughed in reply.

"Deal," Kitty grinned from ear to ear. "And I think the batter is done, so let's get it into the oven."

Together they poured the cake batter into a huge pan and heaved it into the oven. They watched with awe as their purple gloop grew and blossomed and piled over the edges of the great big pan. They took turns making up stories about what would happen if the cake kept growing and growing out of the oven. When the timer shrilled its' alarm, Kitty pulled the giant, messy cake out of the oven and placed it on the counter. Together they drew shapes and words in the flour on the counter while it cooled.

"So what did you yell at me today when I came to your room?" Kitty cocked her head while she traced a star.

"Oh that." June coughed. "Nothin'"

"Hey, you have your own room, right?"

"Yup." June stuck out her tongue while attempting to draw a snail from what her hands remembered being shown by Kitty.

"You should come bunk with me! My roommate just moved out, and we could have so much fun every night. Like this!" Kitty wiped the white powder on the end of June's nose.

June got Kitty back by splatting some in her hair, and giggled, "Not every night, I would get pudgy from all the cake."

"I doubt you could get 'pudgy'"

Once it was cool enough to touch, they wrestled the mammoth cake out of its' pan and placed it on a big plate. Kitty and June stared.

"Woah...now that's a cake." Kitty said.

"You know, normally I'm rubbish at cooking, but I have a feeling this is going to be good."

So the friends sat on the flour-strewn floor and placed the cooked purple blob in front of them. At that very moment, Logan, the P.E. teacher and X-man, walked into the room. He stopped in the doorway and a confused expression crossed his tough features. He looked around the messy kitchen, looked at the girls on the floor, and then his eyes finally rested on the giant purple thing in front of them. His confusion grew.

Finally he grunted, "What the...what the hell is that?"

And Kitty and June erupted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

><p>Yeah so this one was all nonsense, but now June has a friend! and a roomate! tell me what you fink :D<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for everyone who reads my story :) just the fact that you are still reading it after 9 (iffy) chapters is amazing to me. Well, this week I was in desperate need of a plot bunny for this chapter, because I sort of changed the course of the story in the last few chapters from what I originally had been planning to do, but I decided that we should have sumore good jolly fun :P thanks to all you faithful reviewers! (you know who you are)  
>Merry ChristmasHolidays!

* * *

><p>June strolled into the garage to find Wolverine sitting by a motorcycle, working on its insides. His hands were a greasy black, he wore a tight, white muscle shirt, jeans, and a filthy rag lay next to him. He didn't glance up as she plopped down beside him.<p>

"Hey kid." he grunted.

"Hey kitten." June smiled sweetly. Logan looked up, eyebrows raised.

"So what do you- wait, did you just call me kitten?"

"What, don't like your nickname?" June asked with a mock hurt. "Well I don't like being called 'kid'. I have a name. I'd appreciate it if you'd use it." her face was sarcastic for a moment as she met Logan's gaze, and then it split into a toothy grin as he chuckled.

"Ok June, what do you want?" he turned back to his work.

"To help. The usual. What are you doing today?"

"Well the engine on this one won't start and I can't quite figure out why." He prodded a few metal parts and shifted a few things. June's fingers flew to the insides and poked around, hands peeking behind pipes and movies objects like a master.

"Can you hand me a lug wrench?" He did.

"There. I think that should work. Everything feels right. Try it."

Logan reached up and turned the motorcycle on. It revved to life and hummed like there had never been anything wrong with it. Wolverine sat back and his furry eyebrows clenched. He stared at June, who looked ecstatic, mystified at how she had been able to get it running and he hadn't. And slightly annoyed.

"Where'd ya learn that?"  
>June shrugged.<p>

"I'm just good with machines, I guess."

"Well...thanks. I've been trying to get it runnin' all day." As he set to work on the motor, trying to figure out what she had done, June leaned over his shoulder, wanting to help more.

"Hmmm...don't you have something else to do?" Logan asked.

"No," She puffed a sigh. "Everybody's doing something else. Kitty is either decorating the room or drooling over Peter again, Rogue and Laura are decorating for the dance, PhantomHeiress hasn't updated Skin Deep for SUCH a long time, Bobby and Warren are playing on the basketball courts, and I don't want to go find Jubilee or Pyro. So I decided to come see what you were doing."

"What? PhantomHeir... nevermind." Logan shook his head, confused. "Why don't you go see who needs help? I don't need anymore help here, but I'm sure someone else does."

June stuck her lip out in an exaggerated pout.

"Fine. If you're going to shove me out, I might as well leave with my dignity." she said dramatically. Then her face grew grim. "But I'll get you back later if Mr. Summers makes me do something gross or boring."  
>A smile hinted at the corners of Logan's mouth.<p>

"I'll count on it."

XXXX

As June trudged through the door of her room, she was showered with lights and streamers of red and green. Kitty hopped off of a ladder and piled ornaments into June's arms.

"Hold these! I'm almost done!" June walked to Kitty's bed and dropped the decorations onto it. Then she walked to her own bed and face-planted onto it. Kitty immediately turned away from her stream of lights and looked at June, concerned.

"Hey Junie, you ok?"

"Yeah," came the muffled voice from the pillow.

"You don't look like it," Kitty crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong?" June rolled over.

"I don't know Kitty, I was never one to get into the holiday spirit. I guess it's just everyone is leaving and I have nowhere to go. I don't know what to do. You'll be leaving and I'll have nobody to talk to."  
>June had been avoiding other people ever since she had arrived at the institute. They shunned her, she will shun them. She was also afraid of people asking what her power was. She hadn't even told Kitty, who was dying to know.<p>

"Don't be such a downer. Sure you'll have people to talk to!"  
>June groaned and rolled back over.<p>

"I can't help but be a downer when your leaving me with Bobby, and Logan, and Laura, and...well, I'm going to miss you."

"Nah, you'll be fine. Come on, let's go find you some chocolate to get you out of this mood." Kitty said, dragging June out by her hands.

XXXX

Thirty minutes later Kitty, Rogue, and June all sat at of the dining room tables eating huge hot chocolates, and chatting away happily about what they were going to do for the holidays. June cheered up considerably when the giant, steaming cup had been placed in front of her. The cup was filled to the brim with warm chocolaty liquid, topped with whipped cream and hot fudge, and a brownie as a side. she took another sip and licked the whipped cream mustache off of her upper lip.

"I want to go ice skating. I've never been before," Kitty said.

"Me niether. I wish I could go. I'd probably fall on my face though." The girls giggled.

"June, where are you going for the holidays? Staying with family?" Rogue asked cheerfully. June's face fell.

"No, my dad probably doesn't want me home."

"Oh.." Rogue looked at Kitty, eyebrows touching her hairline, and then smiled again. "That's okay! You can stay here with me. We'll have a lot of fun! We can even get ready for the dance together! Oh, that reminds me, I've got to go help finish with decorations for the dance later. Want to come help?" June cringed.

"I would, but I don't want to." June said.  
>Kitty, in the middle of taking a long swig of her drink, snorted. "I mean, I have to go finish a project for Ms. Frost anyway." June winked at them and stood up to leave. Just then Bobby came and stood in the doorway, panting.<p>

"Hey girls. Just got back. Whatcha doin'?"

"Well I'm leaving." June said as she took her exit. As she passed Bobby, both Rogue and Kitty shouted,

"W-WAIT WAIT!"

"What?" June said, and as she stopped and looked back, they looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"What?" June repeated, placing her hands on her hips. When Kitty finally contained her laughter enough to speak, she said between gasps of laughter,

"You...and Bobby...are under...the mistletoe!"

* * *

><p>Well yeah here is a short little chapter just to let you know I'm still here :) well, I know it's kindof a boring chapter, I wanted to do some more fluff :P thanks for reading! Oh, and those of you who are Hunger Games fans, my other story still needs tributes!<p>

~Gwenny


	10. Chapter 10

Sightless 10  
>Hey guys...sorry it's been so long. I have really not found any inspiration or had any motivation to write these next chapters... But I'm forcing myself to, for you guys...and I don't think anybody would really mind if I just put it on ice for a while...I really need to fix my plot...soooo, yup :) I think I may keep this one on ice and work on some other stories :D So well anywayses, I'll try to write more this chapter, but I really have absolutely zero plot to put into my story without everything going too fast =\ love you guys! Oh, also, i got a requestsuggestion from a certain someone (you know who you are) to put a certain someone in this certain story, so that will be coming up soon :D first one to guess who it is will earn some imaginary cookies! Now, who doesnt love cookies? :) Here we go...

June made her way through the hallways, trailing her fingers, tracing the the cracks and crevices embedded in the old walls of the school. Each one like a wrinkle, a memory, standing as a marker for June to run her smooth fingers over the top of them. As she turned a corner, she thought about what she was intending on doing. She hoped none of the teachers were following her. June reached the front doors. The glass was cool and smooth under her hand, and it fogged from the warmth radiating from it. June shoved it open roughly, and was swept up by a strong wind, blowing her flaming short hair about her face. June strode out, hoping nobody would notice her. She took a seat by an old oak tree, facing away from the direction of the wind. Wrapping her scarf tighter around her thin neck, June pulled her knees up to her chest, and hid her hands in her lap. June knew what she wanted to do. Butterflies were having a riot in her stomach, but she convinced herself that what she was about to do was too important to not try.  
>Reaching deep inside her self, it felt like reaching to the depths of her core, of her very soul, she drew strength. An unknown, alien power filled June up. It burned inside of her. It was like the tiny flicker of a flame, then it gradually built. Her hands cupped into a bowl shape in her lap and she willed the power to her hands.<br>The fire inside grew hotter, the feeling spreading up her arms and down her legs. An uncomfortable tingling sensation irritated June and she squirmed. The furnace grew to a great bonfire inside her, and June wanted to cry out. It had to stop soon, or it would burn her up. A small, humming blue ball of energy appeared in the hands of the girl and emitted a shrill whizzing sound before June suddenly jerked, as if hit by lightning, and cried out.  
>Images flooded into her vision. It was the strangest sensation. not quite like seeing, she saw vague outlines of the world around her. Glowing silhouettes of the trees in the forest. Humanoid figures, like ghosts, a distance away. She could...almost see.<br>June shrieked and suddenly collapsed from the strain of the power. Her body hit the ground in an all too familiar sensation. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. She was heaving like she had run a marathon. June's head felt like it had been whacked with a baseball bat. Her hands dug into the moist ground, tearing up plant roots as she tried to get a hold of herself. She realized other people on the grounds could have heard her. June struggled to stand, and shimmied her way up the trunk of the tree for a few more moments of privacy before she could think again and make a proper analysis on what had happened to her.  
>How could she have...done that? Her power was starting to really frighten her. She could have killed someone.<br>Is that what Jeremy was looking for, the power June felt under her skin? As if she could control the whole universe with a flick of the wrist. And perhaps June could. She could control everyone. Realizing herself, She shoved aside the thoughts, stroking the blemishes on the back of her hands, the hideous scars that reminded her just what that sort of power could do. What it had done to her. Done to her family. Scars inflicted on innocent people. Scars inflicted by June herself.

Jeez. Sorry guys this is a really suckish chapter. It was written at, like, two in the morning. But hey, I have a few more chapters lined up after this one, prewritten. I'll probably work on them more and upload them soon. Hmm, this chapter was short as well :/ sorry guys. But please review! I looooove the reviews :D 


	11. New Story

Dear fans, watchers, etc.

I have mislead you all into thinking that I am exterminating this story. Hoorah! I am not. I have decided to redo this story, as I have become a much better writer now, and will ask any of you still interested in reading it, to please look it up and watch/favorite it :) It will be under the same name, but June will be guided into a different adventure with the X-men. See you guys!

~GwenRoses (Abby)


	12. Chapter 12

Sightless Watchers:

Oh dear Lord I'm so embarrassed. It has been roughly 2 years since I've even looked at this story, and I really should apologize. It is absolutely horrendous. I honestly don't see what you guys saw in the story, but I actually really appreciate the support and encouragement I received when I started to write it. I plan to abolish it, but to be perfectly honest I've become too attached to June as a character to give her up. I want to write another story with her, just not with the same storyline. If any of you care to maybe check it out, you are more than welcome to! Thanks for everything, seriously. From the bottom of my heart

~Gwen


End file.
